uruseiyatsurafandomcom-20200213-history
Date with a Spirit (chapter)
is the three hundred and nineteenth chapter of Urusei Yatsura manga. Tsubame is called to a house to exorcise the spirit of a young girl that has tagged along with a young boy, proclaiming he is her new boyfriend. Tsubame exorcises her the ghost girl and then meets up with Sakura for their date. However, she is shocked when she sees a girl clinging to him. He explains that the exorcism got botched up, and the girl spirit is now following him around. Sakura decides to get the girl spirit a boy companion, so that they both can hang out, and her plan doesn't go well. In the end, the spirit does find a partner. Plot Summary Introduction The chapter starts off with the self-introduction of a young girl. She is a 15-year-old high school freshman who has lots of boyfriends. Her latest addition to the list is a boy wearing glasses, Masahiro. Everyday is fun for her and although she's satisfied with Masahiro, she is always looking for new boys. It is pretty soon revealed that she is a spirit who is to be exorcised by Tsubame and he sympathizes with the poor girl's spirit for saying such a lie to them. While the girl spirit wonders who Tsubame is, Masahiro's mother tells her son to hold on a bit longer till the spirit is cast out. Tsubame asks the spirit if she does not feel she is hurting Masahiro and tells her that he has a 'confession' to make. He holds out his hand to the astonished spirit and asks her if Masahiro is really his boyfriend. The spirit promptly takes Tsubame's hands and he commends her for being obedient. The exorcism is over and when Tsubame asks for his payment, the family laugh at him; it is hinted that Tsubame was sent empty-handed. Date with Sakura Sakura is at the park, waiting for Tsubame. He had promised to take her out on a date after a long time, but he's late. Just then, she hears Tsubame's voice behind her and turns around smiling, only to be greeted by Ataru and Lum. Ataru had apparently put his mimicry skills to use and imitated Tsubame's voice. It doesn't stop there however, as he asks her if they could go out, but she sends him flying and warns him not to use that trick on her again. Sakura is concerned as Tsubame is really late but is distracted by another voice which asks if she has been waiting long. Assuming it to be Ataru, playing the trick again, she takes out a giant hammer and decides to hit him with it. Lum states that she and Ataru were supposed to be out on a date, and all this commotion have started becoming annoying. Sakura affirms that Ataru's actions have become very annoying to her. This prompts Ataru to comment that Tsubame might have found another girlfriend but Sakura does not believe him. Lum responds saying that could not be too far from reality, and that's when Tsubame comes in running towards them. He's not alone however – a girl is holding on to his neck! Finding a partner for the spirit Tsubame takes Sakura to a restaurant (Lum and Ataru follow them there, however) and they learn that the girl clinging on to him is the result of an exorcism gone wrong. He explains to Sakura that he had never intended for her to tag along with him and it seems really strange, but Sakura notices that the spirit seems to like him a lot. When she was alive, she was very shy around boys, which explains her actions to find boyfriends. Tsubame has to figure out something to get the spirit off of him and Sakura decides to summon a spirit for the girl, a boy spirit, so that they can both be happy. She asks the girl the type of boy spirit she wants but the spirit readily replies she is happy with Tsubame but Sakura (clearly annoyed) tells her he's not a spirit. Ataru plays the voice trick again, and scrooches down behind Tsubame and tells Sakura that he has been meaning to break up with her. Hearing this, an enraged Sakura lifts up a chair to hit Tsubame but he neglects saying such a thing. They learn it's Ataru's mimicry again and Lum yells at Ataru for trying to ruin a perfect relationship. Sakura announces that she is going to summon a boy's spirit and everybody around her start observing what's happening, in awe. Slowly, a spirit emerges from the air but it turns out to be the spirit of a kabuki actor. This terrifies the girl spirit (and the people standing around Sakura too) and when Sakura asks her to go with him, she refuses. She hugs Tsubame and asks him to save from the mean old lady (Sakura). Tsubame banishes the spirit and assures the spirit that everything's alright. However, Sakura loses her control and picks up her coat and leaves the restaurant. When Tsubame tries to stop her, Sakura pauses and tells him she has the right solution to his problem. She kicks him away and tells him that he can die and thus be with the girl spirit, forever. As Ataru and the spirit comment that it indeed a good idea, Tsubame tries to prove his dilemma, but in vain. While Sakura is walking on the street, Lum who is following her closely behind, tells her that she is acting like an impatient old woman. Sakura replies she's not and when Lum confirms that Tsubame and Sakura have broken up, she responds they have not. She decides to summon a better spirit for the girl to stay with. The entry of the boy spirit Back home, Sakura learns that she has a new customer. Spirits have become obsessed with the boy and they had an exorcism performed that morning and still no luck. Sakura opens to door to confront Masahiro and his mother. Sakura declares she is going to banish the spirit and takes a hold of the boy spirit's jacket. Just then, Lum asks her if they can put the spirit to use and Sakura takes a closer look at the spirit. He is decent looking and is of the right age and Sakura tells him that she will introduce him to a cute girl. The spirit tries to escape saying that she did not have to bother about him and he already has a girl he likes. Saying this, he flees and Sakura follows him. As for Masahiro's family, the exorcism is over. The boy spirit flies out, and apparently Tsubame and Ataru, sitting on the stairs, the former waiting for Sakura to calm down. The spirit glides over them and Sakura accidentally steps on Tsubame while trying to catch the spirit. The girl spirit, whose name is revealed to be Omaezaki, calls out to the boy spirit, Maizuru. While Sakura takes care of Tsubame, Omaezaki asks Maizuru if he is a ghost too and he replies he has been, since last fall. Lum asks if they both know each other and as it unfolds, they were classmates. Maizuru comments that Omaezaki always looked cute in her school uniform and the conversation takes a turn, with Maizuru saying Omaezaki has a glow about her and that he was glad to meet her again. Omaezaki blushes and tells him that it was great meeting him too and the two go out to grab a cup of tea. Seeing this, Ataru hesitantly asks Lum if she wants a tea too and she readily accepts. Tsubame and Sakura are glad that everything is ended and Sakura feels that she and Tsubame are not a bad couple themselves. However, it does not turn out to happy, as the spirit couple use Sakura and Tsubame as their seats and enjoy their tea, as all the seats are taken in the restaurant. Sakura and Tsubame are more than annoyed that their date did not go the way they had planned. Characters in order of appearance *Omaezaki Maiko *Masahiro *Masahiro's Mother *Ozuno Tsubame *Sakura *Moroboshi Ataru *Lum *Maizuru Mamoru Quotes *"I feel sorry for you. Lying to yourself like that." – Ozuno Tsubame *"I'm sorry Sakura, but young girls do it for me..." – Ozuno Tsubame *"That old lady is so mean" – Omaezaki Maiko Trivia *This chapter was adapted into the tenth original video animation (OVA) of the series, Date with a Spirit. zh:与灵魂有约 Category:Chapters